


заживо

by 17sova71



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17sova71/pseuds/17sova71
Summary: в любом случае смерть от переохлаждения лучше, чем сгореть заживо.соулмейт ау, где нельзя касаться соула, пока чувства не взаимны - прикосновения могут стать смертельными.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 11





	заживо

Юта теряется мыслями, когда видит, что Сычён будто игнорирует его присутствие. Будто все взгляды, устремлённые на него были пустыми, будто он больше ничего не значит для него. Он улыбается, разглядывая метку — четырёхконечную звезду, лишённую симметрии — на руке, подтверждающую, что они созданы друг для друга.

Он касается её кончиками пальцев, будто боясь, что она тут же исчезнет, и перед глазами всплывает воспоминание, как он гладит точно такую же на руке Винвина. Он помнит тёплый взгляд, полный страха и интереса. Помнит неловкую улыбку, которая была отражением его собственной.

У Сычёна ледяные руки, которые Накамото любил согревать в своих. Многократные советы надеть перчатки на улице благополучно игнорировались, потому что ему нравилось то, как Юта недовольно отчитывает, но берёт его за руку, делясь своим теплом.

У Сычёна ледяные руки, холод которых ощущался сквозь ткань толстовки, когда младший внезапно подбегал и обнимал его, уткнувшись носом в шею. Юта дарил ему улыбку, говоря, что всё в порядке.

— Меня взяли в новый юнит, — радостно шептал он, боясь голосом разрушить их идиллию. — Я надеялся на это и рад, что дела сложились именно так.

— Надеюсь, тебе дадут достаточно текста, — пошутил Юта, получив лёгкий удар под рёбра.

Винвин растянулся на коленях Юты, нежась от тепла. Было так комфортно, уютно и так правильно. Сычён наклонил голову, смотря снизу вверх, так, что у старшего мурашки с затылка спустились к прояснице.

— Хён-а?

— Да?

— Мы же будем созваниваться, когда я уеду?

— Конечно.

Что означают их постоянные переглядывания? Ничего особенного, если подумать. Но для них, родственных душ, это… Что-то своё. Что-то, что делают лишь для друг друга, что-то, что является только их.

Винвин отвечал на прикосновения с прикрытыми глазами, ластился, морщился от щекотки, но одно было неизменным — его зефирная улыбка, истинный вкус которой Юта боится узнать. Он не хотел пугать и отстранять от себя Сычёна, потому что все эти касания заставляли пылать его чувства, заставляли сильнее биться сердце, гоняя заражённую новым чувством кровь.

— Сычён! — слышится возглас из другой комнаты, и Винвин виновато поднял глаза на старшего. Тот отпустил его, подняв руки над головой, мол, иди — не держу.

— Я люблю тебя, — Винвин, перед тем как выйти из комнаты, коснулся кончиком носа шеи японца, хихикнул и выбежал. Скулы Накамото неистово горели от смущения, он зарылся лицом в ладони, убеждаясь, что у него точно есть ответные чувства. Это осознание так ласкало его изнутри, что за спиной будто проклёвывались крылья, осыпая спину мурашками.

***

Но теперь, когда Винвин далеко, в другой стране, Юта не находит другого способа связи, кроме того, как смотреть на него через блоги со съёмок, из отеля, видео с выступлений.

«Сычён, привет, как прошла неделя? Ты давно не звонил.»

«Привет, я занят, прости, освобожусь, напишу.»

Ответ не пришёл и на следующий день.

Звонок.

Абонент не отвечает.

Абонент и не перезванивает.

Тэён был первым, кто заметил перемены в поведении Юты, а когда узнал, что их причина — Винвин, который пропускал звонки и игнорировал сутками сообщения, то всё встало на свои места. Сначала его рычание во время репетиций вызывало опасение, но потом Тэён лишь с жалостью смотрел на то, как в перерыве Накамото кидает в стену свой телефон, оседая на пол. Хотелось его прижать к себе, утешить, успокоить, но он понимал, что Юте не его внимание нужно сейчас. Ему вообще не нужно ничьё внимание, поэтому Тэён попросил менеджеров дать ему отдых на несколько дней.

Юта противиться не стал, ушёл в свою комнату и не выходил оттуда. Но он не стал выгонять Тэёна, который смог стать свидетелем его мучений. Крылья за спиной уже были огромными; если бы они были настоящими, то могли бы обнять весь мир, но они созданы только для одного человека.

Тэён умел ненавязчиво заботиться. Он не стоит над разбитой душой, пока та не сделает вид, что ей хорошо. Он оставит открытую пачку печенья, «случайно» забудет наушники, молча посидит рядом. И этого до дрожи было достаточно.

***

Юта одёрнул ладонь, случайно коснувшись руки Винвина, когда они шли в аэропорту. Он по-прежнему улыбался, будто ничего не чувствуя, хотя разочарование приносит сильную боль. Его собственная метка запылала.

За общим ужином, ребят расспрашивают другие мемберы; Тэн начинает рассказывать один случай, оставшийся за пределами эфира, Винвин, что облокотился головой ему на плечо, пытаясь скрыть смущение, звонко смеётся на пару с Куном, потому что главными действующими лицами были они. Юта весь вечер стреляет взглядами в Сычёна, но тот даже не поговорил с ним, после того, как их встретили. Винвин сдружился с Тэном. Естественно, это не укрылось от лидера.

Может, Дуну и смешно, но Юте не до смеха. Японец пытался убедиться в том, что он ошибался, но нет, Сычён его разлюбил. Он просто вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Тэён кинул осуждающий взгляд на Винвина и почти кричал, иди, придурок разгребай то, что натворил. Он намёк понял.

Юта чувствовал всё на пределе своих возможностей: скрежет на сердце, что противным эхом сжимал его внутренности, нехватку воздуха, которого казалось бы — бери да дыши, но он задыхался, тяжесть в глазах, гул в ушах, стоит лишь посмотреть на Винвина, что был не с ним. Тяжело, хотелось закончить всё прямо сейчас. Крылья обломились и теперь болтались бесчувственным мусором за его спиной. Раны кровоточили. Юта никогда не понимал того, как моральная боль перерастает в физическую, но сейчас он испытал почти всё на себе. 

В коридоре холодно — балконная дверь была не закрыта. Сычён увидел сгорбленную спину сквозь стекло и застыл, наблюдая, как Накамото сжимает свою голову руками, запрокидывая её назад. Непривычно видеть грустного Юту. В памяти Сычёна он отразился мягким, тёплым, с улыбкой на пол лица. Сейчас же от неё ни осталось и следа, а глаза припухли. Японец достал сигарету из полупустой пачки. Винвин понял, что уже пути назад нет. Он просчитался и совершил непоправимую ошибку, теперь пожиная плоды.

— Проходи, я же чувствую, что ты рядом, — севшим голосом пригласил Юта.

Будто пойманный за чем-то запрещённым, он сжался и вышел на балкон. Холодный ветер взъерошил волосы. Он не хотел слышать этот сорванный немыми криками голос.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь сейчас обо мне, но поверь-

— Что я думаю о тебе? — Юта усмехнулся, разворачиваясь. Слова выросли словно стена, за которой Винвину больше нет места. Он замолчал. — Думаю многое. Но постоянно о тебе. Знаешь, я скорее всего напрасно тешу себя ожиданиями на что-то лучшее.

Сычён замер, вслушиваясь в тихий хрип.

— Хотя это «лучшее» уже прошло, — его слова непоколебимо повисли в морозной тишине. Китаец не возразил. — Я читал, что если связь разрушается, то можно обжечься даже от мимолётного телесного контакта. Знаешь, я могу добавить, при этом становится чертовски холодно внутри, когда я говорю с тобой.

— Юта, я-

— Ты больше не любишь меня. Только я так и не смог разлюбить. Всё в порядке, не вини себя. Это теперь только мои чувства. Мне просто нужно время.

Горячий дым заполнял его промёрзшие лёгкие изнутри, как когда-то влюблённость заполняла его сердце при взгляде на Сычёна.

— Но я надеюсь, ты не забудешь то время. Поверь, я это ценил. Я был очень счаслив, узнав случайно о твоей метке. Правда. Но сейчас я понимаю, что за словом «родственные» не кроется ничего хорошего. Для меня это оказалось билетом в один конец, где есть идеальная вторая половинка, которой потом на меня стало похуй. Мне больно осознавать, что между нами есть та особая связь, но теперь она причиняет мне боль. Я не хочу её ощущать. Но мне некуда деваться, я сам себе вырыл эту яму. Мне больше нечего сказать. Я не хочу ничего слушать. Мне холодно. Ты можешь меня обнять?

У Сычёна ледяные руки, которыми он обнял в последний раз Юту. Накомото чувствовал, как этот холод вытеснял из ещё не остывшего сердца жар, оставляя его пустым. Он чувствовал, как умирает. Чувствовал, как воздух застревает у него в лёгких, как немеют его губы.

— Я был предан тебе.

Юта крепче прижал к себе тело Винвина, обняв его обеими руками. Зажмурил глаза от жгучей обиды и боли. Вот, его мальчик здесь и сейчас, но нет, простить его и принять мешают ожоги, что расползаются от противной метки. 

— Но был предан тобой. Забудь обо мне, как ты сделал однажды. Я надеюсь, у тебя всё будет хорошо.

У Сычёна холодные, но теперь и дрожащие руки, которые отпускают Юту, и парень, чувствуя напряжённость в плечах, неловко улыбнулся, обернувшись в дверях, посмотрев на старшего. Тот кивнул, избегая контакта глаз, смотря себе под ноги, боясь, что его мольбу «останься, не уходи» он прочтёт.

Но Винвин оставил его, запомнив то отчаянье в глазах, а Юта докурил последнюю сигарету, прежде чем свалиться на балконное кресло. Его чувства, растворённые в крови вместе с никотином, обратились в пепел. Он сгорел изнутри. Сгорел заживо.

**Author's Note:**

> let it burn  
> не ломайте крылья и помогите тем, кто свои уже потерял


End file.
